


A Proposal

by ZeroTwo



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Legend of the Three Caballeros (Cartoon), The Three Caballeros (1944)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23781400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroTwo/pseuds/ZeroTwo
Summary: A question is asked and then answered three years later.
Relationships: José Carioca/Panchito Pistoles
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	A Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Still working on the slow burn fic, here’s something short and sweet 
> 
> As always I tend to write these late at night and don’t go back and read them so if there are errors my bad lemme know

“Do you ever see us getting married?”

José remembered the question well. It sparked the first real fight Panchito and him had in their relationship. They had only been dating for a few months, and he had been so thrown off by the suddenness of it he had actually LAUGHED at the question. Panchito was less than amused. 

“Come on, Panchito. These months have been fun but-“ José attempted to calm his laughter.

“But what?” The frown on Panchito’s face really didn’t suit him. “I’m serious about us José. This is more than just a little fun. I like you a lot.”

The earnestness of Panchito’s words terrified José, and he couldn’t help but snap back at him. “We just started dating! That question is too soon!”

They went back and forth for a while, neither one of them wanting to back down. José couldn’t remember how it ended, but he remembered he eventually apologized for laughing. He also remembered Panchito’s goodnight kiss, which seemed to promise something wonderful in the future. José often thought about that night, and how from then on he dared to dream of Panchito becoming a permanent fixture in his life. 

He was interrupted from his reminiscing by Panchito setting down a plate of food in front of him. José looked up at his boyfriend of now 3 years and smiled, “Thank you, this looks delicious.”

Panchito beamed and pressed a kiss to the top of José’s head, “It better be! I spent all night cooking.” He took his seat across from José, “I paid the water bill this morning, I forgot to tell you.”

José nodded and picked up his fork. It had been a little over a year since Panchito moved into his apartment with him and he couldn’t imagine how he got by without him before. José could cook a decent meal or two but Panchito was an artist in the kitchen. 

They lapsed into a comfortable silence, which only seemed to happen when Panchito was too busy stuffing his beak to talk. The comforting nature of it got José’s mind wandering. Being with Panchito felt so natural, and there was a time when that revelation would have scared him, but now the thought brought a smile to his face. His heart felt fuller than it had his entire life, and it was all thanks to the silly bird in front of him. Silly, wonderful, endearing, and the love of his life.

José hummed, “Panchito. I want to marry you.” He said it aloud without any hesitation, and absolutely zero remorse.

Unfortunately he had caught Panchito mid chew, and the rooster seemed to choke on a piece of broccoli before he grabbed for his water and chugged it down. He gasped and stared at José with wide eyes, “Do you mean that?” 

“Of course I do.” José almost couldn’t believe how easily the words were coming. “I love you. I want to be with you… if you’ll have me.”

Panchito was frozen in place for a moment before stumbling to his feet, “I.. you!” He looked on the verge of tears, “José I…” Suddenly he surged forward, grabbing José’s face and pulling him into a searing kiss. José barely had time to grab at Panchito’s hands before he was pulling away. 

“Stupid. I’m so stupid, you’re always one step ahead of me.” Panchito had pressed his forehead against José.

José chuckled, “What are you saying? I do not understand.”

Panchito squeezed Jose’s hands, “I.. I was going to propose to you. Next week.”

“Oh.” The admission made José’s cheeks flush, “Next week during our trip?”

They had been planning on visiting the beach together on one of the rare days José didn’t have work. Suddenly he remembered how odd Panchito had behaved while planning it. The realization that Panchito had been trying to plan a romantic proposal was more than José’s heart could handle. He tilted his head up to capture Panchito’s beak in a chaste kiss.

“Sweetheart.” José said, simply.

Panchito’s eyes were closed, “I… I was worried. Maybe you would say no.”

They were both silent for a moment. José knew why he would say that. He felt the need to apologize but instead just shook his head slowly.

“How could I say no to someone like you.” José moved a hand to Panchito’s cheek in an attempt to get him to look at him. “Paco, I want to marry you.”

He felt his boyfriend start to tremble and when his eyes opened they were filled with tears. “That makes me so happy. I want you to marry me. Please marry me.”

José laughed, “I already said I would, do not be silly.” He pulled Panchito into another kiss, “But… I would like to get proposed to. Properly.” He pulled away from Panchito, “If only someone would.”

Panchito started to giggle, “Now who is being silly? Fine.” He wiped at his eyes, “You better prepare yourself, next week you’re going to get proposed to so hard you’ll… you’ll be proposed to!” 

“I’m looking forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @kingdedede


End file.
